truth or dare tokyo mew mew
by the girls who are random
Summary: luna and zoey hosts a truth or dare! just tell me if you want to be in it!
1. Chapter 1

**zoey: HI**  
**luna:i think they get it**  
**zoey: *holding a war hammer* can we just get them in here i wanna kill treehugger and deep blue**  
**luna: ok! *they is a big white light and the tokyo mew mew cast show up***  
**deep blue: WHAT THE**  
**zoey takes the war hammer and kills treehugger and deepblue **  
**kish: where are we**  
**zoey hehehehehehehehe**  
**kish whats wrong with her**  
**luna:*holding a bag* just put this on!**  
**Kish: *takes a red shirt* why**  
**zoey: JUST PUT IT ON OR I WILL KILL YOU!**  
**kish: fine! *kish goes in to a room***  
**ichigo: ok so where are we**  
**zoey and luna: your on "TRUTH OR DARE"**  
**all the cast: NOT ANOTHER ONE!**  
**zoey: well i have witters block and my friend told me that when you do a truth or dare story its hard to gets writers block!**  
**pudding: may i say it?**  
**luna: ok**  
**pudding: mew luna and mew zoey does not own tokyo mew mew!**  
**zoey: now when i get 5 reviews i will update!**


	2. chapter 2

zoey: hehehehehehehehe  
kish:whats wrong with her  
luna: i dont know.. OH WELCOME TO TRUTH OR DARE TOKYO MEW MEW.  
pudding:mew luna and mew zoey do not own tokyo mew mew!  
zoey: ok the first review was from

**TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva**  
**Monkey: well then I'll review! can I be on! I'm 12 years old, golden blond hair, blue/honey eyes, black monkey ears and tail, I'm short so unless you wanna die dont make fun of me!, I may have a SLIGHT (Kish: a huge crush! Monkey: SHUT UP!) on Tart -mega blush-, also if you say anything about me being a mega blusher I will also kill you (I'm gonna talk to God about blushing!and being short!), I have big breast (I'm a 36 C for a 12 year old!), I like the colors orange, yellow, red, black, and white (random info!), I hate the damn treehugger (DIE YOU!), I am cute...but I dont make boys fall for me! (I am NOT a mary-sue!), and I'm rambling!**

**Kish: yes you are!**

**Monkey: stop ending up on my reviews! Thats Tart's job**

**Tart: yea that's my job!**

**Kish: shut up love birds I wanna help!**

**Tart: we should stab you?**

**Kish: for what calling you two love birds? cause if you two didn't notice a few minutes ago...y'all were kissing**

**Monkey: THAT IS SUPER PRIVATE INFORMATION!**

**Kish: have you NOT read your story about you and Tar- (got hit by Tart)**

**Tart: I'm sorry but he just needed to shut up**

**Monkey: that is fine...**

**Pudding: TO THE DARES!**

**Monkey: holy c-r-a-p everyone is teleporting**

**Tart: -kisses Monkey's cheek- no more sugar!**

**Monkey: damn it!**

**Dares & (maybe) Truths:**

**Pudding&Monkey: SUGAR NOW!**

**Tart: try calming me down**

**Kish: try calming Pudding down**

**Minto: do you like Kisshu?**

**Tart: O.o that is a good question**

**Monkey: it is isn't it?**

**Kish: -woke up_ what?**

**Tart: oh nothing...you just missed us making out that's all**

**Monkey: that is a lie!**

**Tart: shush he doesn't know this**

**Kish: y'all probably were!**

**Monkey: anyways please update!**

luna: yeah we love her storys! * big white light and Monkey shows up sleeping*

zoey: tart go wake her up

tart: ok...

luna: take this * zoeys give him a bag of sugar. he walks over to her. *

Monkey jumps up : TART! *glops tart*

tart: here i have some thin-

monkey: SUGAR COME ON PUDDING!

3 hr later

the whole cast (but kish,tart, monkey,and pudding) are hiding in and lunas room.. when they come out the whole room is messed up kish is passed out and tart is sleeping next the monkey and pudding is in the center of the room rocking back and forth

pudding: no more sugar no more, no more!

zoey *holding a blow horn* *blow horn goes off* *kish jumps up, lunas fox tail and ears come up, ichigos cat ears caome up too*

kish:NO MORE SUGAR FOR PUDDING OR MONKEY!

zoey:ok!

mokey:now mint do you like kish

mint: let me think... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

luna: how do i make them go away? *holding her fox ears*

Zoey: i dont know zakuro next dare

zakuro: the next dare is from The Stars are Reaching2

**so excited! Yeah, writers block is awful! (i suffer from it a lot)**

**5 reviews? ***reviews******

**can i be in it? Its ok if you already have tons of people! **

**My name will be Star! **

**hmm...**

**personality: cute and innocent but really EVIL!(as all truth or dare hosts are)**

**Tell me if you want me to send in any truths or dares! (evil grin) **

**Cant wait!**

**Xo and all that**

*big black flash and star is there*

Star:where am- oh im on a ToD can i have a war hammer?

zoey: here * zoey gives it to star but kish grabs it*

kish:i know what your thinking

Zoey and star:what

kish:you both are planning to kill me with it *kish teleports the war to his house*

zoey:hay no fair!

luna: lets just get to the next dare!

zakuro: the next dare is from **ichigostrawberri**  
**hello!can i be a host?i hate masaya and deep ****(doesn't everybody),have brown hair,blue eyes,like fire,support ichigoxkish pairing,am a kisshu fangirl by the call me flare!i want a flame sword as a weapon.i'm sometimes hyper and get angry easy(face the wrath of mew blaze!my mew for mew form burning them to death)**

**oh yeah,my dares:**

**ichigo:make out with kish!**

**lettuce:make out with pai and kill ryou!**

**kish:after making out with ichigo,kill treehugger!*glomps***

**treehugger:break up with ichigo and admit you are GAY!**

**ryou:kiss lettuce one more time and you'll face mine and pai's wrath!**

**zoey:do you watch yugioh?if you do,poof all 3 yamis in and if you don't,watch it and do the dare!**

**3yamis that are poofed in:kill anyone you want except ichigo,kish,lettuce,pai,pudding,taruto,zakuro and keiichiro!**

**pai(again):are you emo?**

**luna:kill any one you want apart from people that yamis can't kill.**

**luna&zoey:who are your favourite characters?**

**please do these dares and remember!add me to hostresses!**

**please update soon!**

*there is a big red light and flare comes*

ichigo runs into zoeys room

kish: come her kitty cat *kish runs in the in the room and the cast hears ichigo scream*

zoey: im going to skip to the whats are favourite characters

luna: mine is not kish not pie not tart not mint not deep blue, not tree hugger, not ichigo, not lettice and well thats about it

zoey:ok... well mine are kish,ichigo,pudding,zakuro,and miny mew

*ichigo runs out of zoeys room*

kish: hahahahahahahahaha * kish comes out with a black book* you guys have to see this

zoey: NOOOOOOOOOO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! * zoey runs to her room and grabs an A.K 47, kish hands the black book to ichigo*

ichigo: hahahahahahahaha

luna:ok, so lets go to the next dare... Lettice kiss pai!

they kiss for 3 mins

luna: ok now kish... kish where are you *they see zoey runing after kish with that A.K 47*

zoey: how much did you read?

kish: the whole thing! *kish runs inside and hides behind luna*

luna:ZOEY STOP!

zoey: but he r-

luna: I DONT CARE WHAT HE READ JUST STOP!

zoey: ok.*zoeys ear and tail come out* oh come on!

luna:well now kish go kill tr- *luna sees kish is doing that right now* ok soo now oh, im sorry but we have never watched yugioh but my friend does and she told me just to bring them in and we can... well lets just show you!

1hr later

ichigo,kish,lettuce,pai,pudding,taruto,zakuro keiichiro, zoey luna, flare, star, and monkey are all in lunas room,

when they come out come out ...well thats M rated!

Luna: ok now next dare*luna runs to her room and grabs her war hammer and runs out* DIE KISH! *kish runs, zoey grabs he's hand so try to stop him but he kiss's her*

zoey: AHHH! now you have to kill him

kish:oh you know you liked it !

zoey:oh give me that war hammer! *luna gives her the war hammer*

3 hr later

zoey is in her room kish is on the ground and the cast is reading the black book

luna: ok next dare pai are you emo

pai: no

luna: ok so now bye when i get 4 more reviews i will update!


	3. Chapter 3

luna: HELOOOOOOOO and welcome to "truth or dare tokyo mew mew "

zoey:i hate Kishu

kish: ok well the first dare is from **TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva **

**Monkey: REVIEW!**

**Tart: ya she had more sugar**

**Kish: it's valentines day you idiot**

**tart: I know that**

**Kish: can I give a dare!**

**Monkey: why not**

**Tart: (this is me Kish) ask Monkey on a date to what ever you like (Monkey: NO M RATED STUFF!) and kiss her when you two come back**

**Monkey: (Kish again Monkey: I SAID ONE!) how was the date**

**Kish go p-i-s-s on yourself! (sorry for language)**

**Ichigo get electrocuted by jelly fish, sting rays, ells, and lightning**

**Pudding here's a cup of pudding**

**Cast: (except Tart & Monkey): get that cup of Pudding from Pudding!**

**Monkey: thats all**

**Tart: yep**

**Kish: awkward...**

**Monkey: UPDATE! (sugar is so much fun you destroy stuff while on sugar high!)**

luna: ok you heard the dare monkey and tart go on a date no M rated stuff! *they walk out of the house!*

zoey:ok now kishu pe yourself

kish: but i don-

zoey:I DONT CARE JUST PEE YOURSELF!

kish pees his self then runs into the bathroom

luna: hum ok now ichigo jump into this pool that does not have jelly fish, sting rays, ells, and lightning

ichigo: hum ok *she jumps in and she scearms and kish runs out of the bathroom*

kish:noooooo not my kitty cat!

zoey: here pudding heres some pudding.

pudding: yeah!

cast: Pudding give us the pudding!

pudding:ok!

luna: WOW! ok next dare is from **someone**  
**dares... **

**lock zoeyin her room then read the black book aloud..**

**kish here is a war hammer what are you going to do with it?**

**luna: i give you and zoey aangs powers**

kish:i like this person!

zoey: i dontyou are never going to read my book!

luna: zoey snappers is in you room

zoey: snapper from Skillet!

luna: yeah sure! *zoey rooms to her room and luna locked her door and kishpulls that black book from her back pack*

kish: ok the 1st page says _01/3/11 today Zack gave me the nickname Blondy and he told me to lock my window because someone might rape me because everyone knows where i live... 01/04/11 last night i had a dream where i was walking to school and kish grabbed my backpack and when i went to get it dren grabbed my wrist and zack came out of no where and grabbed my other wrist, then kish kissed me.. that when i woke up i got sooo sick!_

the whole cast is laughing

zoey:let me out!

kish:ok *he unlocks the door zoey runs out*

luna still laughing:ok now next dare kish here is a war hammer who are you going to kill

*kish walks over to tree hugger and kills him*

zoey: whats the next dare?

pudding: you and Luna get aang powers

zoey: yes! ok now how do i do this *zoey starts to blood bend kish to when he is slapping himself! *

kish: what the heck!

zoey: i love this person

ichigo: next dare its from **MewMewSugar**  
**Lolz! Now my dares**

**Tart: who do you like more Monkey or Pudding? If Monkey make out with her, if Pudding kiss her**

**Kish: kiss Minto then Ichigo. Who is better?**

**Ichigo&Minto: hit Kish he kissed you!**

**That's all I got co ya**

tart: i love monkey * monkey and tart make out for 15 mins*

kish *kissed mint then made out with ichigo* ICHIGO!

mint and ichigo slap kish: thats what you get!

zoey: YOU GO GIRLS!

flare: ok next dare is from ME!

**you read my review!i'm happy!and i'm in it! double happy!anyway,onto the dares.**

**ichigo-love kish 4 ever!**

**kish-kill treehugger!**

**flare(me)-glomp kish and taruto then...kill treehugger with flare sword!**

**treehugger-bye bye!*treehugger gets killed***

**keiichiro-do you have a crush on anybody?**

**zakuro-do you like keiichiro?**

**lettuce-who do you like better,pai or ryou?**

**pai-do you like lettuce?if you do,kiss her or make out with her.**

**masaya-marry a tree!**

**luna-who do you hate more?masaya or kish?kill the boy you hate more.**

**zoey-do you have any fangirl crushes?**

**ok,thats it!**

zoey: fine just to get over it i have a fangirl crush...

kish: and who is that?

zoey blushing: no you...

luna:ok ichigo love kish forever

ichgio: but forever is a long time

luna: and do i care!

ichigo:no

zoey: now kish try to kill treehugger

*kish takes he's dragon swords and well M rated!revives him then flare kills him! *

zoey: now for flare .. oh your doing it.. ok next dare

luna: keiichiro do you have a crush

keiichiro: yes... MINT!

mint scearms!

Zakuro: i do not like him i like ...pie/pai

lettice: i like Ryou!

pai: i do not like lettice!

treehugger: i am marred to a tree!

zoey: i will never look at you the same way!

luna: well thats a hard dare.. treehugger die! *luna grabs the A.K 47 and shoots him like 100 times!* hahaha that was fun!

zoey: the next dare is from **TmmFanChicky**  
**Awesome story so far**  
**Ryou: dress up like a girl!**  
**Tart: eat chocolate**  
**Monkey: get the chocolate from Tart's mouth**  
**Well anyways update**

zoey: we cant do the dare where tart eats chocolate because tart will kill every one! but we can do the first dare! *ryou runs but the girls knocks him out*

3 hrs later!

ryou has a pink mini dress in with, pink lip stick and pink flats and pink eye liner

zoey: hahahahahaha! ok so when i get 5 more reivews i will update!


	4. Chapter 4

Luna: welcome to "TRUTH OR DARE TOKYO MEW MEW!"

zoey:yeah welcome...

kish:whats wrong with her

ichigo: i think she looked at the dare cards

kish:oh then ill read the dares the first one is from **The Stars are Reaching2 **  
****Sings*** dareee timeee! 3 3**

**okey dokey! **

****grabs wheel of misfortune and spins. Pulles out cards****

**Kish-kiss Pai!**

**Ryou- Did you design those tiny little mew outfits? if so, what were you thinking?**

**Pudding- pick one person in the cast to kill (cant be hosts) then kill them in whatever way you want!**

**Zoey- You get 15 minutes in a room to either kiss Kish, or kill him! You decide!**

**Outer self: Oh no! Thats so mean, i cant do that!**

**Innerself: OMG THIS WILL BE SO FUN MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Outer self: Here **gives whole cast candy****

**Inner self: NOO? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?**

**Outer self: They deserve it! They're getting tortured!**

**Inner self: BRING ON THE DEATH!**

**Outer self: Bye!**

**Inner self: Kill Masaya for me!**

****Innocently skips away munching on stick of pure sugar****

kish: what the heck!

zoey: i was thinking the some thing!

star: you heard me

pai: just to get it over with * they kiss for like 1 sec*

ryou:i did make them, i needed a new girlfriend *all the mews backup*

pudding: i pick deep blue! * she takes deep blue and uses "baby" by Justen beaver and he dies 4 secs later* thats what you get!

luna: zoey now its you turn

zoey: but... i...

kish: you know you want it!

zoey: hum no i know i dont want it !

the whole cast: sure you dont

zoey: fine ill do it lets go to my room where i have A.K 47s!

kish: hum. luna you will bring me back to life right?

luna:if i dont i cant kill deep blue or tree hugger so i have to!

15 mins later

zoey comes out but shes in her cat from, kish walks out and he did not die!  
luna:soo what happen?

zoey: meow meow meow meow meow meow!

kish: i dont know, i feel asleep and he i saw zoey on her bed but she was a cat.. so yeah

luna: kish can you plzz kiss her so we can get back to the show

kish:ok! * he kissed zoey is human! ears where out and so was her tail but she had a black jacket*

luna:ok so now co heres candy!.. Pudding, Monkey wheres the candy?

Monkey and Pudding with mouths full: what candy?

zoey:well next review is from **The Lonely Angel Of Darkness**

**I'M KID OMG MY BFFL IS WALKING IN MY FOOTSTEPS BY WRITING A TRUTH OR DARE STORY WAIT A MINUTE I TOLD YOU DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT WALK IN MY FOOTSTEPS I TEND TO WALK OFF CLIFFS wellll you know i wanna be in it and you know wat my character looks like but if u forgot i wear a blue mini dress black leggings imstill 12 years old black ballet flats and a fingerless black glove on my punching hand (left hand) i have black hair thats always loose that reaches to my knees and my big blue bow in my hair genes of a black fox**

**NOW MY DARES:**

**Zoey and Luna:POOF IN DRAKE (hes my made up anime crush)**

**Kish:I HATE YOU JUMP OFF A CLIFF**

**Masaya:CUT DOWN A TREE **

**Zakuro:TELL MINT TO STOP OBSESSING OVER YOU AND TO LEAVE YOU ALONE FOREVER!**

**Mint:NO TEA FOR 3 CHAPTERS OR ALL THE TEA YOU WANT FOR 3 CHAPTERS BUT NO BATHROOM AT ALL IT'S COMPLETELY OFF LIMITS**

**Keiichiro:PLAY PATTY CAKE WITH ME THEN ACTUALLY BAKE ME A CHOCOLATE CAKE AS FAST AS YOU CAN**

**Luna:GIVE ME A HUG *evil smile***

**Lettuce:DON'T BE SHY ANYMORE OR I'LL KILL YOU SHOULD GO EMO KILL THE PRESIDENT DO SOMETHING!**

**Pudding:Here's some Pudding**

**Tart:Takes Puddings pudding**

**Pai:EAT PIE**

**Monkey:Kill Tart**

**Star:Pull a prank on anyone you want**

**Drake and ME:...come with me ;)**

**THE END LUV YA PEOPLEZ 3**

**and yes my name is Kid :)**

Kish:haha kid * kid is spoofed in*

Kid: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME! *pushes him of a random cliff*

Zoey: THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Kid: what we all know you like him!

zoey: * sweet drop* do not!

kid: sure... now first dare! poof in drake! * drake comes in* drake! ok now come with me * they go in the bath room!*

luna: OK then well next dare tree hugger-

treehugger: can you call me by my name..

zoey: ok... now treehugger go cut down a tree.

treehugger: fine *he goes out side and cuts down a tree as tall as pudding*

luna:ok

Zakuro: STOP OBSESSING OVER ME AND TO LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER!

mint goes and cries under the bed. kid and drake walk out of the bathroom

monkey:ahhhh kid!

kid: hehheheheheheheheeh. now monkey KILL TART!

Monkey..but...but...but...I DONT WANNA KILL ME TARUTO! (hold onto Tart's arm)

Tart: she's holding me on for dear life!

Monkey: (holds onto Tart more) I dont wanna loose Tart! can I kiss Tart afterward?

luna: yeah!

monkey takes the lazer gun (from call of duty:black ops) and kills him *revies tart* TART! * thay make up for like 6 mins*

kid: ok pudding heres some pudding

tart: give me the pudding!

pudding: DONT YELL AT ME! HERES THE PUDDING !

tart: im sorry...

luna: here pai heres some apple pie!

pai: i dont like pie... this thing took my name!

kid: well you took its name.

Pai: well i still hate it!

kid: now star you can pull a prank on whoever you want.

star: hehehehehehe ill be back! *walks outside*

kid: ok so the next dare is from Flare

**hello!you did my dares,again!please do these:**

**ichigo-isn't it silly that shes 13 and in other truth or dares she gets married to either kisshu or ryou?well you have to love kisshu 4 ever and no body else unless...i don't treehugger and also ryou!**

**ryou-*revived*do you love lettuce back?if you do,kiss her.**

**lettuce-you said you like ryou so you can do anything with 's OFFICIALY(and sadly)your boyfriend.( owned this TOD,i would make lettuce and pai ove each other)**

**pai-zakuro said she likes you!do you like her back?if you do,either propose to her with a ring with a gem of all the colours or...d whatever!**

**zakuro-if pai proposes to you,will you accept it?if you do,kill you don't,kill keiichiro.**

**keiichiro-you like mint?age difference people!why?**

**mint-who do you like? and if you say kish,pai,taruto or ryou,you will DIE!**

**flare(me)-kill masaya and get ryou to create a machine which zaps characters from other animes here and zap all bad guys from yugioh!(if you don't know them,just find out about yami marik,yami bakura,dartz and zorc and zap them in)**

**bad guys from yugioh-kill whoever you want to!**

******kish-what do you like about ichigo?**

**zoey&luna-what are your fangirl crushes?**

**taruto-who do you like better,pudding or monkey?**

**monkey-you're a monkey so heres a banana!**

ichigo: flare i am going to kill you

kish: yeah but you have to love me forever!

ichigo goes and cries under the bed

luna: now that is the "EMO BED"!

zoey: well next dare ryou do you-* she sees lettice and ryou making out* i guess there boyfriends and girl friend!

pai: will you marry me Zakuro

Zakuro:... NO...

pai goes to the emo bed and kill ichigo

kish: NOOOOOO NOT MY KITTY CAT!

keiichiro: I DO NOT LIKE MINT!

mint: well i like treehugger... jk i like my dance partner!

luna:ok then...

ryou: im done with you thingy *the bad guys came*

~~~~~5mins later~~~~~

kish,ryou,pai, pudding, mint, and lettice are all died and the bad guys are gone

luna:ok we you guys can come out!

zoey:now kish what do you like about ichigo...?

kish: i dont like a thing about her! i love everything about her * zoeyruns to the bathroom and well her dinner is now gone*

luna: ok well.. zoey get back her this sec i am not going to go on if you dont come here

zoey gaging: NOOOOOOO!

kish: i'll get her * he teleported into the bathroom and like 2 mins later he teleported back with zoey in a half nelson, she also had a black eye*

zoey: I HATE YOU! i have school monday!

ichigo: what the heck happen to you?

zoey: i was sitting in the bath tub and kish told me to go with him and i have seen episode 45 so i said no and he punched me and put me ina half nelson

kish:i did not

zoey:luna whats the next dare?

luna: zoey&luna-what are your fangirl crushes?

zoey:... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. . . . . . . . .. ...luna whats your... . . . . .

luna: well Ryou *revies all the died cast*

kish: whats your zoey...

Pudding: yeah, whos your na do da

zoey: well hmm...

**reivew and if you get it right i will let you give 25 dares, truths, and dies!**


	5. WHO WON?

Luna: welcome to truth or dare tokyo mew mew!

ichigo: hey wheres zoey?

luna: shes sick and shes in her room.

monkey: does she have Berber fever?

luna: she hates justen berber...

pudding: ok then ill read the first dare..

tart: luna who won...

Monkey: I WON! now i will read my reviews** from 2011-02-19 **

**Monkey:hmmm I bet KISSHU!**

**Tart: OMFG that is so obvious**

**Monkey: tee hee hee anyways grr you didn't do my dares!**

**Tart: Dare time!**

**Kish:...no comment..WAIT I GOT ONE! Here is a biscuit put it down you shirt and put this bag of ice down your pants!**

**Ichigo: GO EMO! (no offense to emo's)**

**Tart:...heehee..umm..w-will you go out with me?**

**Pudding: throw somne chocolate pudding at Pai since he didn't eat those pies!**

**Ryou: damn you! -slap- no wonder I look like a slut in my mew outfit! go get eaten by demon rabbits!**

**Monkey: okay thats all I have time for JA NE!**

**UPDATE!**

Monkey: now from **2011-02-15 . chapter 3 **

**Monkey: I'm baaaack =)**

**Tart: she just had dinner**

**Kish: -hides behind Tart- if you kill me you kill Tart**

**Tart: I don't get that sugar high! one piece of chocolate wont make me hyper like Monkey**

**Monkey: it actually takes a bag of sugar to make me sugar high!**

**Kish: we did an experiment**

**Monkey: I had no sugar today =(**

**Tart: is that suppose to be good?**

**Monkey: noooo**

**Dares!:**

**Tart: (This is Kish Monkey: grrr :P Kish: O.o okay...) how was yours and Monkey's date?**

**Kish: sing the Tokyo Mew Mew theme song (Monkey: grab popcorn this will be entertaining!) **

**Monkey: (Tart: I'm bored okay!) sing *****, Naughty,******* me by TATA Young **

**Ichigo:...how was the shocking?**

**Keiichiro: (Monkey: please do this...everyone will like it!) please make me a red, orange, and yellow three layer cake with a black monkey holding red clacker's (Tart: those are mine Monkey: I know =)) and everyone will have one piece BUT the treehugger**

**Monkey: this is gonna be fun**

**Kish: soo what happened yesterday? you know with you two**

**Tart: NOTHING!**

**Monkey: -whispers to self- but making out...-talking normal- well anyways UPDATE!**

luna: ok so whats the first one?

monkey: here kish heres a bag of ice * kish takes the ice puts in down his pants and runs all around the room*

zoey walks out of her room: what the heck im trying to sleep... haha what who sent in the dare?

luna: go back to bed or kish will-

zoey: ok ok dont go there! * runs in her room, and starts to play "Superchick - We Live"*

kish: can i take it out?

monkey: no

kish:oh come on!

luna: now ichigo go emo! here watch "how to go emo" on youtube

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ichigos mew outfit is all black and she is singing the 'emo' song

kish: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITTY CAT

emo ichigo: i am not you kitty cat *death glare*

kish: ok.. monkey how can you do this?

monkey: ... i dont know?

tart: monkey will you go out with me?

monkey: YES! * they run out the door*

luna:ok well humm NEXT DARE here pudding here is some chocolate pudding *throws at pai and then jumps on him and eats the pudding*

dark ichigo: now ryou go get eaten by demon rabbits! *50 back demon rabbits with red eyes come ruining at him*

Ryou: !

*monkey and tart walk in tart has kiss makes all over his face*

kish: so how was you date?

tart :it was like heaven.

monkey:hahahahahahaha

luna: hm ok now kish sing the song

zoey comes running out with a barf bag: im watch en

kish: fine. RIBON wo musunde warata mitara kawata  
watashi ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuki ga jishin ni naru  
anata ni aumade wasurateta  
onnanoka wa minna muteki ni naru nu  
tokubetsa na mahou shiteru no  
IT'S SHOW TIME!  
Doki~Doki sasete no itsudemo toki metaino  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto~Motto surani afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoki tai yo  
uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART  
Hikari no hanataba dakishimetara  
mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara  
ooki na risou ni todoki you ni  
kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase  
onnanoka wa minna kieri ni naru no  
taitsu na hito ni deattara IT'S SHOW TIME!  
Uki~UKi suru you na hajimari kitaishiteru  
shiranai anata sagashita yo motto  
Zutto~Zutto chikaku de isho ni yume wo mitai ne  
te to te wo tsunai da nara  
fushigi da yo ne CHANGE MY MIND  
IT'S SHOW TIME!  
Doki~Doki sasete no itsudemo toki metaino  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto~Motto surani afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoki tai yo  
uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART  
(uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART)  
uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART  
English:  
tied a ribbon in my hair  
and then I tried to smile  
I got the feeling that  
I had changed who I was  
A bit of courage  
becomes confidence  
I had forgotten that fact  
until I met you  
Any girl can become fearless  
by knowing a special kind of magic  
IT'S SHOW TIME!  
Make my heart beat faster and faster  
I always want this exiting feeling  
I will show you a different me, so please  
I become more and more open  
As I overflow with this feeling  
I want to give it all to you  
Please accept it, MY SWEET HEART

every one on the show: KISH NEVER SING YOU CAN NOT SING!

kish: ok ok i get it

monkey: now im going to sing ****, Naughty, *******me by TATA Young

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

every one but kish: yeah that was the bast ever!

kish: show off!

zoey: she dont care * hits him with a war hammer then goes back to her room*

kish: yeah she likes me

zoey: I HATE YOU SLIMY GUTS! YOU NERD!

kish: yeah she like me.

luna: ok next dare ichigo how was the shocking?

Emo ichigo: it was very... good... i liked it

Kish: CAN YOU PLZZZZZ DE-EMO HER

luna: you'll see now dud with long hair make a cake

dud with long hair: i did it!

monkey: CAKE! * she eats all the cake*

luna: hey i wanted some of that!

zoey: STOP FIGHTING NOW! BEFOR I KILL YOU ALL !

whole cast:*sweat drop*

zoey: but i will only kill treehugger,deep blue, and kish!

luna: THANK YOU READING AND PLZZZ REVIEW AND SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!


End file.
